Electrical computer systems, such as computer servers, routers, switches, blade servers, or any other computing devices, typically are constructed in modular fashion. For example, multiple electronic modules, such as I/O cards, power supplies, disk drives, and fan tray assemblies, are generally coupled to the electrical computer system by a two-part multi-contact connector. A first part of the connector is electrically coupled to the circuit board(s), a backplane, or a bridge connector of the electrical computer system, whereas the second part is coupled to another component, such as a rack, a chassis, a cable, or another circuit board. Thus, successful mating of both connector parts is needed for reliable electrical connections and mechanical connections between the electronic module and the system.
The electronic module can have an ejector latch to facilitate injection and ejection from the electrical computer system. The ejector latch typically is used in conjunction with a remote release mechanism, such as a thumbscrew, a PEM nut, or an eject button, which aids in keeping the electronic module mechanically seated into the system in the case of shock or vibration. In an attempt to eject the electronic module, there are several steps required to release the ejector latch, and if not intuitive, a user is likely to break the ejector latch or the electronic module inadvertently. For example, a user may forget initially to disengage the remote release mechanism and consequently break or disable the ejector latch and/or the release mechanism or weaken the hinge connection of the ejector latch.
The risk of damage to the ejector latch or the electronic module is even higher when the electronic module has a relatively large number of pins, which consequently require larger injection and ejection forces to mate and disengage the connector parts. For example, the total injection and ejection force required can be up to 100-200 pounds or more. Furthermore, an electronic module with a larger number of pins can also increase the risk that individual contacts are damaged if the mating connector parts are not properly aligned when coming into contact with each other.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a latching mechanism to facilitate mating between an electronic module and an electrical computer system and a chassis body. Further, it is desirable to provide a more intuitive latching mechanism that reduces the number of steps to inject or eject the electronic module from the system and the chassis, thereby reducing the risk of damage to the latching mechanism, the electronic module, and/or the chassis body.